More then Four Bk 1: Changes
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Echopaw is a new apprentice in WishClan. All her life she has known that there were four Clans; WishClan, AshClan, MistClan and SunClan. But one night, all of that changes. MY FIRST FAN-FIC, PLEASE DON'T FLAME. Rated T for blood.
1. A New Apprentice

**__**

Notice: This story takes place after the Clans move. The first little tidbit at the beginning is to explain what happened to Cinderpelt at the time of her accident. I do not like the name Cinderpelt, but will keep it. I support FirexCinder, so that is defiantly in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any names used in this story. The names not made by the Hunters I have made up off the top of my head, so if you have claimed them, then I am sorry. Also, if anything is wrong in the part about Cinderpaw then I am sorry. I do not own the first series because I borrowed it at the library, but I have read them all.

__

Before the story begins(The day of Cinderpaw's accident.):

Fireheart nodded at Cinderpaw.

"How would you like to patrol the borders with me?" The tom asked. His apprentice perked up and nodded excitedly, following him out. Before they had taken more then a couple pawsteps, they were stopped by Dustpaw.

"What is it Dustpaw, is something important happening?" Fireheart asked. Dustpaw nodded.

"Tigerclaw needs Bluestar, not a kitty pet!" He hissed as Fireheart began to follow the tom's trail.

"You both know as well as I do Bluestar is incapable. I will go." Fireheart growled back. The apprentice surely couldn't think about disobeying a warrior.

"Stop acting like your leader, just because you are a warrior. Tigerclaw needs Bluestar, not a kitty pet, like I said before!" Dustpaw snapped and pushed past them. Cinderpaw glanced up with a confused and expectant expression on her face.

"Come on, Cinderpaw. You know I don't trust Tigerclaw, and this could be a trap. We'll follow Dustpaw's trail to Tigerclaw." Fireheart meowed. His apprentice nodded.

"Why am I coming along?" Cinderpaw asked as they bounded through the undergrowth.

"Knowing you, you would be following me before I even moved. If it is a trap, then I don't want you following me or going without my orders." Fireheart replied. Cinderpaw grinned her agreement and fell slightly behind her mentor.

They reached the Thunderpath in almost no time. Tigerclaw was on the other side at the border, glaring at them as they appeared. Fireheart held Cinderpaw back with his tail, checking to make sure it was safe to cross. A monster whipped past, and both cats raced forward to Tigerclaw.

"I wanted Bluestar, not a kitty pet." Tigerclaw growled as they padded over to him.

"Bluestar can't come, and you know it." Fireheart meowed. Tigerclaw hissed and crossed the Thunderpath, followed by Fireheart and Cinderpaw. With a few angry looks from Tigerclaw, they padded back to camp.

__

The story:

Echopaw yawned, quickly realizing where she was.

"Today is my first day as an apprentice!" She mewed, and the older apprentices grumbled.

"We know, Mouse-brain. You could have let us slept a little longer. Silverpelt is still in the sky for StarClan's sake!" Hawkpaw grumbled. His fluffy tail lashed from side to side before he curled it over his nose.

"But I am too excited to sleep!" Echopaw whispered before slipping out of the apprentice's den. Other then herself, the camp was empty and dark. Starlight shown through the thin cover of trees above her head. She could hear cats snoring around her, and realized the sun was barely peeking above the mountains in the distance. She sighed and glanced at the fresh-kill pile, though it wasn't much of a pile. The prey on the old tree stump in the center of camp was thin and stiff, most likely from a few mornings ago. It had yet to become crowfood.

"Your up early." A voice sounded from near the entrance of camp, which was a break in the bramble wall that surrounded the camp. Echopaw recognized Frozenrain, a she-cat warrior who was on guard duty. The white she-cat had fixed her dark blue eyes on the apprentice, and her half-tail kicked up dust where she sat.

"I can't sleep anymore. I'm just going to wait out here until Cloverpaw or Jayflight wakes up." Echopaw meowed.

"Good luck. You'd have better luck of all of WishClan waking up at the exact same time then Jayflight waking up anytime soon. She is one of the longest sleepers in the Clan." Frozenrain joked. Echopaw looked at her paws sadly.

"I want to learn now though." She mumbled. Frozenrain purred comfortingly.

"You will, but as a warrior you will have to learn patience. That would count as learning. Find something to do while you wait for Jayflight." Frozenrain meowed.


	2. Revelation

"Good morning Cloverpaw!" Echopaw meowed as her sister appeared at the entrance to the medicine den. The sun was higher now, bathing the camp with light. Echopaw pounced on her sister like they used to do as kits. She pinned the ginger she-cat down.

"Get off Echopaw! I'm a medicine cat apprentice now, and medicine cats don't fight." Cloverpaw explained.

"Oh." Echopaw meowed sadly, stepping off her sister's back.

"Sorry, but that is the rules. Where is Jayflight? I'm sure she would be happy to take you out for your first day of training." The larger apprentice pointed out.

"Asleep." The light silver tabby replied. She sat down with her white-tipped tail around her white paws, with her sister doing the same. The two sisters were similar in patterns of their fur, both having white bellies, white paws, and a white-tipped tail and ear, but while Cloverpaw had light ginger fur, Echopaw had very light silver fur with just lighter and barely visible tabby stripes. A voice called from the medicine den.

"Cloverpaw, I want to teach you some herbs." Gingerleaf called. Cloverpaw licked her sister's shoulder and disappeared into the den. Echopaw sighed.

"Morning, Foxpaw." Hawkpaw yawned from the apprentice's den. The read she-cat looked up, one slender black paw raised to clean. She twitched one of her black ears at the brown tom and returned to her cleaning.

"Fox! Attack!" A kit screeched from the nursery. Foxpaw looked up and gave a squeal of surprise as her fluffy, fox-like tail was attacked by Nightkit, one of Featherstorm's kits. His sisters and brother, Tinykit, Lightningkit, and Robinkit, joined him by attacking Foxpaw as well. Skykit and her brother Bramblekit watched from the nursery, eyes dancing.

"I'm not a fox! Get off of me!" Foxpaw squealed, pulling Nightkit off her tail.

"Quick! It is returning our attacks! Fight harder!" He squeaked. The kits began to swarm closer to Foxpaw's long muzzle, trying to get her to release Nightkit.

"Help us Bramblekit!" Robinkit mewled, biting one of Foxpaw's ears. Bramblekit mewed and charged, followed closely by Skykit.

"Attack the fox!" Skykit squealed as she landed squarely on the top of Foxpaw's back. Bramblekit grabbed her tail as Nightkit had done. Echopaw laughed, remembering how she had followed the game as well a few days ago, before she had been told she would be made an apprentice. Jayflight yawned and stretched in front of the warriors den, followed by some other warriors, including Nightkit and his siblings' father, Wolfstripe.

"Tinykit, Lightningkit, Robinkit, get off of Foxpaw! Where is your mother?" He growled, taking Nightkit from the relieved Foxpaw. All five kits slid off sadly.

"Asleep. We came out here to get fresh air." Robinkit admitted. She was youngest, but the oldest, who was Nightkit, was never the responsible one. Lightningkit and Robinkit always took charge with Tinykit just following along.

"So why are you outside without a queen to watch you? There wasn't even any warriors out to keep you out of trouble. What if a real fox attacked?" Wolfstripe scolded.

"There were a lot of apprentices out." Lightningkit pointed out.

"Even if our apprentices are perfectly capable of helping you if you were attacked, it still doesn't mean you can go out without permission from your mother and without a queen or warrior around!" He snapped. The kits looked at their paws. Wolfstripe herded them into the nursery with Skykit and Bramblekit trailing behind, their tails drooping and paws scuffling.

"How about I show you a few fighting moves? I know you haven't seen the territory yet, but Hawkpaw is training today and it would be good for you to start out battle training now." Jayflight suggested.

"Who cares about the territory? Fighting moves are much more fun!" Echopaw replied, prancing around her new mentor.

"Good." Jayflight meowed. Hawkpaw and Frozenrain, his mentor, were padding out the camp entrance. Jayflight followed them, and Echopaw bounded ahead to meet Hawkpaw.

"You again. Here to disturb my training like you did my sleep?" He growled Echopaw's tail ruffled up and the fur on her neck stood up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Foxpaw said that you were the same way when you first got your apprentice name!" She growled. He stopped in his tracks.

"If you think I care what Foxpaw says then you must be more mouse brained then I thought!" He hissed. Echopaw's tail flicked back and forth.

"And I am leader of AshClan! Every cat in this clan knows you like her." The she-cat purred, moving again behind her mentor. Hawkpaw growled.

"Why you!" He hissed, leaping for her. She dodged out of the way and leaped back on top of him. Their surprised mentors were waiting for them in the clearing they tussled into, and Echopaw could tell it was the training hollow. Hawkpaw pinned her down, growling. Echopaw kicked her sheathed paws against his belly hard, and he flew off of her. She rebounded and charged at him, but he jumped over her. She used her nose to unbalance him and kicked him with her hind legs as he went over. He landed with a thud on the other side of the clearing. He took a second to get his bearings back and she leaped at him, pinning him down. He turned on his side and she flew off. He leaped at her and pinned her down. He bit her ear and pulled. She battered his belly and did the same thing he had done to her, turned over to throw him off. He landed hard and she leaped on top of him. This time, she managed to keep him down, and both cats stayed where they were, panting.

"Good job, Echopaw. Your first time training and you beat an older and almost fully trained apprentice." Frozenrain complimented. Echopaw rose her head proudly. Hawkpaw tried to escape, but she held him down harder.

"I hate you." He whispered into her ear. She smirked in reply.

"I don't see anything else we can teach you. How about we go on a hunting patrol?" Frozenrain mewed, looking at Jayflight.

"I noticed the fresh-kill pile was low myself. It would be a good chance for Hawkpaw to show off his hunting skills, and there might just be a warrior ceremony in his near future." Jayflight meowed. As the deputy, her thoughts mattered most to Fallingstar, and was almost always put in charge of apprentice training, letting the leader know of their progress.

"How about it, Hawkpaw?" Frozenrain meowed. Hawkpaw nodded. Echopaw agreed quickly as well. Jayflight led the way.

By Moonrise the cats' jaws were full of prey. Only two rabbits were caught by Echopaw, the rest caught by the others, which was a lot more.

"Don't worry, it was your first time hunting. When you are older and more trained you will be able to catch more prey." Jayflight comforted. Echopaw nodded through her rabbits and one of Hawkpaw's mice.

"I have to admit you were faster then me with those rabbits. I have never seen a cat go that fast in my life." Frozenrain pointed out. Echopaw could tell she was exaggerating and just trying to comfort her.

Hawkpaw stared her down the whole way back. They placed their prey on the fresh-kill pile and Echopaw began to pad back to the apprentices' den. By now, most of the Clan was asleep, and she was only halfway to the den when she was stopped by Hawkpaw. Both their mentors had disappeared, so he sat down, giving her a glare for her to sit down as well.

"Why were you staring at me the way back to camp? Didn't want me to loose your precious mouse?" She growled. He didn't reply for a moment.

"No. I was thinking about our fight early. You are stronger then I thought." He meowed finally. The praise took Echopaw by surprise.

"You really think so?" She mewed, but Hawkpaw continued.

"You are really fast too. You surprise me, Echopaw. As you were a kit, I thought of you as just that, a kit in the nursery. I never looked at you and wondered what traits you would bring to the Clan. I'm sorry." He stood up and returned to the apprentices' den. Echopaw watched him go, surprise reflected in her eyes. This was the cat who had wanted to rip her to shreds just that morning. She followed him into the apprentices' den. The night before, Foxpaw had curled up next to him, but tonight Hawkpaw had sat on the other side of the den, and was already asleep. Echopaw laid down in her own nest and closed her eyes.


	3. Echopaw's Dream

_**Please read and review, and give me tips on my story. I have been working hard on it and want to know how it is in other peoples' eyes. **_

_Echopaw's dream_

_Echopaw ran through the forest. She felt as if she could fly, chasing a rabbit to bring back to her Clan. She felt light as air. Her warrior-sized muscles rippled comfortably beneath her skin as she bounded after the sweet scented prey. Her paws barely touched ground._

_As suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. Echopaw raced through darkness, no ground at her paws or stars in the sky to guide her. The high, sweet smelling trees had disappeared, though the rabbit continued its fearful dash until it, too, disappeared into thin air. Echopaw screeched to a halt. She no longer knew where she was, recently familiar surroundings were no more, and she flicked her gaze around in a confused state. _

"_Where am I?" She called. No answer. She wanted desperately to sit down, but was afraid she would slip through emptiness. Suddenly, a voice rang loud and clear in her ear._

"Fog will part, and a lake will be revealed. There, storm, water, wind, and darkness will be waiting echo's arrival. Four will join four, and lives will change forever." _It announced._

"_What do you mean?" Echopaw asked. Before her eyes, a blue-grey she-cat stood with a group of other cats, four total. Each had a different scent, one of many cats like a Clan. It confused Echopaw. They smelled nothing of her own Clans. The shapes quickly disappeared and changed to a single cat. She smelled the same as the blue-grey she-cat. _

"_My name is Spottedleaf. I was once ThunderClan's medicine cat. All will be made clear in due time." The new cat meowed. Spottedleaf disappeared and she was once again in the forest in her own territory. She felt warm against the wind, as if someone was sitting beside her._

The vision blurred, and Echopaw found herself blinking her eyes open in the apprentice's den. Next to her, Hawkpaw was curled up, still asleep. Foxpaw was nowhere to be seen, and the only other apprentices were the trouble twins Wolfpaw and Coyotepaw. Their fur was almost the same color, just with different markings. Coyotepaw had a ruffled-looking smaller tail that was darker and tipped at the end, while Wolfpaw had a fluffy, round and long wolf-like tail. They both would always get in trouble, so every cat in the Clan, especially the apprentices and kits, would call them the trouble twins or trouble brothers.

She sat up and woke Hawkpaw, who shook himself and padded out without a word. Echopaw sighed and followed him out.

"Hawkpaw, about last night…" She began, but he slashed his tail in front of her nose and padded away. Foxpaw trotted up to her, a mouse in her jaws. She set it down at her paws.

"Ignore him. He has been like this since he woke up. He won't talk to anyone." She meowed, looking back to where he was staring blindly at the fresh-kill pile. Foxpaw trotted to meet Wolfpaw and Coyotepaw, who had emerged from the den. Echopaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Are you having troubles deciding?" She asked. He looked at her and then at the pile, like he hadn't realized where he was. He shook his head and hurriedly grabbed a fish before sitting a distance away from the other apprentices. She sighed and looked at the pile, not feeling hungry anymore. Instead, she slipped into the medicine den.

Cloverpaw and Gingerleaf nodded as she arrived. Gingerleaf murmured something to Cloverpaw before returning to sorting herbs. Cloverpaw moved over to join Echopaw.

"What is wrong? I have never seen you this down before." Cloverpaw meowed to her sister.

"Its Hawkpaw. He has been acting strange lately. Do you know if something is wrong with him?" Echopaw replied, looking up hopefully at Cloverpaw.

"No, I haven't noticed anything. Maybe it was just a piece of bad fresh-kill." Cloverpaw replied. She rejoined Gingerleaf as Echopaw shook her head.


	4. A Second Dream

Fallingstar led the patrol into the forest. Hawkpaw followed close behind, and Echopaw trailed behind her own mentor.

"Don't fall too far. You still don't know the territory well." Jayflight warned. Echopaw picked up the pace, but Hawkpaw fell back to walk with her. He signaled he wanted to talk and they slowed down even more, so that they were out of earshot of Fallingstar and Jayflight. He looked at her.

"So, does this have something to do with why you have been ignoring me all day?" Echopaw mewed.

"Yes. It is just that last night I had this dream…" He broke off. Echopaw nodded knowingly.

"About cats with weird scents?" When he nodded she continued. "A voice said _'__Fog will part, and a lake will be revealed. There, storm, water, wind, and darkness will be waiting echo's arrival. Four will join four, and lives will change forever.'" He nodded again, surprised._

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I had the same dream." She replied.

"I have been wondering all day what it might mean." He admitted. "Maybe we should tell Fallingstar or one of the medicine cats." He added.

"No. If it was meant for them, it would have been sent to them. It has something to do with us and only us, that I know of." Echopaw replied, pausing for a moment.

"I was just thinking they might be able to tell us something, maybe help us figure it out, but I guess not." He meowed. Echopaw moved again and fell in step with him.

"We will figure it out, I know it." She mewed. Hawkpaw opened his mouth to reply, but Echopaw silenced him with a flick of her tail. She instinctively dropped into a hunters crouch and stalked into the brambles at her side. She pounced, landing on her target, a mouse nibbling on a seed. She buried it on the trail so that she could find it again. Jayflight peered out of the bracken ahead of them.

"There you are. Nice catch." she meowed. A mew from the other side signaled Fallingstar agreed. Hawkpaw nodded and they rejoined their leader and deputy.

Fallingstar led the way back to camp. The leader's brown tabby pelt rippled as she jumped over a fallen tree, and Echopaw remembered when the leader was deputy. The leader at the time, Brightstar, had chosen Fallingstar, then Fallingcloud, for this exact reason; she could jump better then any other warrior in the Clan, so her small size meant nothing in battle. At the time, the only small cat in the Clan was the medicine cat, so others thought the small cats could not be skilled warriors. Not long after Fallingstar had become deputy, Brightstar lost her last life to greencough, because the catnip had not grown that Leaf-bare. Fallingstar had been forced to take over, and Echopaw had little memory of the previous leader. Now, she could tell the previous leader had made a great choice with Fallingstar.

Lost in her thoughts, Echopaw didn't realize she dropped a mouse. She paused, noticing it for the first time. She set her rabbit down and mewed to get the others attention.

"I dropped my mouse somewhere. I'll get it and meet you back at camp." She meowed. Fallingstar and Jayflight nodded, while Hawkpaw picked up her rabbit. She turned around and bounded back the way she had come, the scents of the previously upcoming camp drowned out.

_**Short chapter, but the next part needs to be a whole chapter. Get ready for a bit of action, and soon the story will begin completely. Think of these first four chapters as a bit of gradual rising. By the way, when most of my other chapters will be a day or so afterwards, occasionally( like now) I will continue what is happening in one chapter into the next. **_


	5. Flying fur and StarClan's Words

Echopaw ran along the trail, her mouth open to scent the dead mouse. To her dismay, she found the scent, but the mouse itself was gone. No longer had she turned around then a snarl erupted from the brambles. Fear shot through her body, and she gazed into the bushes. Two amber eyes stared back at her, hunger and anger flashing through them in waves. Echopaw gulped, taking a step back. It was a mistake. The amber eyes leaped out of the bush. It stayed in the shadows, and the small she-cat couldn't tell what it was. Its scent was unfamiliar, and its size was about that of a good sized dog. _Great StarClan, I don't know if I want it to be a dog or something else! _She thought, her heart pounding. Looking closely at its shape, she realized it had the same figure as Foxpaw. It had long slender paws, a nice sized muzzle, a slim body, and a very fluffy tail. Echopaw held her breath as the creature took a step forward. It remained hidden so the WishClan apprentice couldn't see its color. Its tail lashed back and forth, and a growl erupted from its throat. Echopaw readied to turn around, but the creature pounced on top of her. It pinned her down, its acrid scent swirling around her. She twisted onto her back, throwing it off, but it leaped on top of her, right at her exposed belly. Yowling in pain, she felt its claws slash at her, and she rolled to try and shake it off. It scratched her face, hitting her eye so she could only see out of one. The weight lifted off for a moment. She thought one of her Clanmates was there to help her, so she staggered to her paws. Out of nowhere, the creature came from her blind side and lashed deep gouges into her flack and shoulder. She toppled over as it leaped at her, ad they began to roll down a hill leading out of WishClan territory. She scented the borders as they rolled over, and farther down the hill. The creature slashed at her other eyes, and she could no longer see where she was going. She toppled off a cliff, followed by the fox. She fell, and the already dark world turned dark again.

Voices rang in Echopaw's ears. She tried to open her eyes, but they stung, so she didn't attempt it again. A scent wafted over her, one she had never smelled before, but it was sweeter then the creature that attacked her, and the scent was mingled with herbs. Resentment flowed towards her, and she mistakenly twitched an ear to try and clear her mind of it. The sweet scented creature rubbed something on her eyes.

"Open." She whispered. The voice was as soft as the scent, and she obeyed. To her surprise, she was able to blink open her eyes without any sting. The world around her was bright and unfamiliar, but she could tell she was in a medicine cat's den. A younger tom squirmed from a nest on the other side, the resentment and hate flowing off him in waves. A few other cats were there, a sleeping grey she-cat and a ginger tom. The she-cat's belly was swollen and a large scratch slit down her side, covered in cobwebs and herbs.

"Is she awake?" The tom asked. The medicine cat nodded.

"I advise you not to move too much. That fox hurt you pretty badly." She meowed, turning back to her.

"Fox?" She asked, but it stung her throat and her voice came out choked and scratchy.

"One of our patrols found you floating in the lake. There was a fox there as well, but it had drowned." The tom replied. The apprentice at the other end lashed his tail from side to side, clearly annoyed at having a cat of a different Clan there.

"Where am I?" She asked, flicking her eyes at all the unfamiliar cats.

"ThunderClan medicine cat den. I am leader of ThunderClan, Firestar." The ginger tom replied again. The medicine cat was rubbing herbs on Echopaw's stinging wounds.

"ThunderClan? I have never heard of ThunderClan before." Echopaw meowed. Her voice was beginning to return, and it didn't hurt as much to talk.

"You smell like a Clan cat to me, just not one I know of. Must be mouse-brained or something. Can't we just throw her back into the lake?" The apprentice meowed finally. Echopaw bit back a hiss. She didn't want to get into trouble in a clan that wasn't her own.

"We will do no such thing! The warrior code may say we are supposed to chase away all trespassers, but I am sure it does not mean to throw badly injured cats into the lake to drown!" The medicine cat and injured queen hissed together. Echopaw though of the cool water, soothing her stinging wounds and rushing around her dirty paws. She remembered her first swimming lesson, where Jayflight had said she was a natural, like most WishClan cats, but then she thought about the other cat there. Hawkpaw. _Hawkpaw. _Echopaw's mind raced as she thought about the tom. _The prophecy! _Her heart thumped in her chest. _Fog will part, and a lake will be revealed. There, storm, water, wind, and darkness will be waiting echo's arrival. Four will join four, and lives will change forever. _Her mind went back to what the apprentice had said. _Lake! But what did the rest of the prophecy mean? She had seen no parting fog, and the whole middle part made absolutely no sense, as did the last bit. Her mind whirled. Was this Clan related to the prophecy? _


	6. Cloverpaw's Eyes

Echopaw blinked open her eyes. For a moment, she didn't recognize where she was, then it came flooding back to her like the pain in her body. She was in the ThunderClan medicine den. The apprentice, Jaypaw, was fast asleep near the entrance to Leafpool's den, where the medicine cat was asleep as well. Cinderpelt, Firestar's mate, was also asleep, but as Echopaw's gaze rested on the queen she lifted her head.

"Morning Echopaw." She whispered. The queen licked her swollen stomach.

"Morning Cinderpelt." Echopaw whispered back. According to Leafpool, her wounds were healing nicely, but all Echopaw wanted was to be back in her own Clan with Hawkpaw. Her heart ached to see him again. Suddenly, her head began to throb. She closed her eyes and a vision flashed in her head.

_In her vision, WishClan was battling with another group of cats. Strangely enough, it all seemed real. The sounds and scents were like she was standing there for real. She recognized the scent of the other Clan. _AshClan! _It wasn't surprising for them to attack. She realized she had no control of her body in the vision. Her body was moving on its own, its head sweeping across the cats. A voice whispered in her ear._

"_Quick, grab some herbs and get ready to help. As soon as these intruders are chased out, we must get to work." Gingerleaf mewed. Her body nodded and bounded into the den. Suddenly, she slipped on a berry, and flew from one side of the den to the other. Her body looked itself over, and Echopaw stifled a gasp. It wasn't her body, but her sister's. She was looking through Cloverpaw's eyes, but she did not know if this was the future or the present. Cloverpaw ran back out of the medicine den with herbs in her mouth. Again, her eyes grazed the camp. Her eyes caught on a brown tom for a second, fighting with a ginger tom from AshClan. He was badly injured, and worry flew over both Echopaw and her sister, whose feelings could be felt by her sister seeing through her eyes. The ginger tom was about to make a death blow, but Foxpaw, who had been freed to help him by the cat she was battling, pushed him off. The AshClan cat growled at _

_her before realizing who she was._

"_Foxpaw, I thought I would never see you again. I'm sorry I left WishClan, but know I will always be your brother." He meowed. Cloverpaw gasped, but Echopaw bit a gasp herself back. Foxpaw scratched his face, hitting his eye to a point where it was probably damaged forever._

"_I will never consider you my brother, not anymore." She hissed into his ear. She then scratched his flank so that he stumbled as he fled, but she had n time to give chase as she was attacked by another cat. Cloverpaw looked quickly at Gingerleaf, who gave a nod, and bounded over to help the fallen Hawkpaw. _

_Finally, the last of the AshClan cats retreated._

"_This is not over, WishClan." Ravenstar, AshClan leader, hissed. _

Echopaw's head cleared, and she opened her eyes to be back in the medicine den in the ThunderClan camp. The sounds of battle were gone, scents of her Clanmates only put in her memory, but not around her as she would have liked.

"Are you alright?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Echopaw lied. She laid her head down and closed her eyes as if she was tired, but after her vision, she was wide awake, and fear enveloped her as she thought of Hawkpaw's body. The vision of his bloody body flashed in her mind. She blinked open her eyes again. Jaypaw and Cinderpelt were gone, but Leafpool's fresh scent wafted from her den. Firestar's scent was there as well, and Echopaw could just make out a quiet conversation between the two when she strained her ears. The talking stopped, and both cats emerged and padded over to her.

"We have decided that you will stay here for now." Firestar meowed.

"But I have to get back to my Clan!" She mewed quickly, sitting up. She winced as pain shot through her body from her aching limbs and stinging wounds.

"I know you do, but if you even tried traveling farther then the island we hold gatherings, it is possible your wounds will break open again, and you might make yourself more injured. It is best you stay here until you are fully healed." Leafpool pointed out. The WishClan apprentice's mind immediately flashed back to Hawkpaw and her vision. Echopaw opened her mouth to protest, but didn't. Even if Leafpool wasn't her own medicine cat, she had still healed her wounds and agreed to help her. Not even Echopaw could disagree with a cat that would do that for her.

"What if I forget all my training?" Echopaw thought suddenly, lifting her head too quickly and feeling pain shoot from head to chest again.

"We already thought of that. You can do some light training here in ThunderClan until you are fit to travel. That should prevent you from loosing all the training you have had already." Firestar meowed calmly. Echopaw couldn't disagree, so she nodded.

"Good. There are three cats that will share your temporary training for now. Two are on dawn patrol right now, so you can meet them when they come back at Sunhigh. They are Whitewing, Brackenfur, and of course Firestar here." Leafpool meowed. Firestar shot a quick smile at her.

"I could agree with that. I was supposed to go to the gathering tonight because I did well on my first exam." She remembered, mostly talking to herself.

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on your first gathering. How would you like to go with ThunderClan?" Firestar meowed.

"But I'm a WishClan cat, not a ThunderClan cat. I am only a ThunderClan apprentice temporarily." She protested.

"Nonsense. As long as your with our clan, you will be treated like our Clan, and that means being in the running to go to gatherings." Firestar noted. Echopaw nodded reluctantly, not wanting to argue with any leader.


	7. Anger Flared

Echopaw followed behind Whitewing and her mother, Brightheart. Whitewing fell in step with her.

"When we arrive at the island there will be a fallen log bridge. It isn't that stable, so be careful not to fall off." She meowed.

"Why? Is it deep or fast moving water?" Echopaw asked, before realizing these ThunderClan cats did not know she could swim.

"Well, unless you know how to swim, that wouldn't really matter. It is deep enough for a cat to have to swim, but the current isn't strong at all if you must know." She replied.

"I do." She pointed out, trying not to sound rude. Whitewing perked up in surprise.

"Then I guess you don't have to worry about it." She mewed. Jaypaw snorted from where him and Leafpool were following behind.

"It would still be great to see another cat fall off. Then I can prove it wasn't because I couldn't see." He hissed sharply, fixing his blind eyes on his mentor. _He really does not sound like a medicine cat!_ She thought bitterly. Secretly, his attitude reminded her a bit of Hawkpaw, whose half-dead body from her vision still haunted her, even in the waking world.

"It would not be funny. If you dare to push her off, I will let you redress her injuries! I have already had to do it for you a couple of times." Leafpool snapped sharply. He hissed in reply.

"You don't have to fuss over me. It makes me feel like a burden." Echopaw pointed out.

"Oh, no. You feel like a Clanmate!" Leafpool mewed quickly. Echopaw didn't want to be convinced. She wanted back to her own Clan, which would also be having their gathering now. She stifled a sigh. She was glad to be here, but wanted to be with her own Clan.

"We are almost there." Brightheart meowed. Echopaw scented the air, and sure enough, could smell two other Clans and hear talking. Just farther ahead, Firestar was crossing the log bridge. He jumped down and waited patiently as the other cats walked across. The five cats caught up. Echopaw watched as both Brightheart and her daughter walked carefully across. She looked back at the medicine cats.

"You go first. We will follow." Leafpool said. Echopaw nodded and began to pad across. She glanced down at the water quickly, and again the lonely feeling of wanting to swim washed over her. Instead of hoping she didn't fall, she hoped she would. Suddenly, the log jiggled, and Leafpool hissed. Jaypaw had begun to make way toward her. The log wobbled under both cats weight, and they both let out a yowl as it turned over. The rest of the Clan gasped, and a few cats with the scent of fish on their pelts raced from the island to the waters edge. Echopaw paddled to the top, scenting Jaypaw. She grabbed his scruff with a growl from him and pulled him out of the water. Firestar let out a sigh of relief, and Echopaw smiled at the surprised faces of the fish-scented cats.

"Well Firestar, seems your newest apprentice has the skills of a RiverClan cat." A she-cat commented from the bushes the cats had appeared from. Firestar irritably twitched his tail.

"She is only temporary, Leopardstar." He replied bitterly.

"So ThunderClan would give up such a valuable cat? How about joining RiverClan, where your swimming will come in use?" Leopardstar circled Echopaw.

"No. I have a Clan. I am just here until my wounds heal." Echopaw hissed back. Whitewing licked her should and led her into the clearing.

"Not many cats would defend themselves against a leader." She commented. Her mother nodded, turning to look at them both.

"You can go visit among the other cats if you like. I can see some RiverClan apprentices over there with a few WindClan apprentices." She meowed, her eyes glinting cheerfully. The fur on both sides of her face shone cleanly. Her mate, Cloudtail, had stayed at camp. Whitewing nodded her agreement. Semi-reluctantly, Echopaw padded over to the apprentices and was joined by Lionpaw, Firestar' and Cinderpelt's daughter's son. He acknowledge Echopaw with a nod. She was greeted by stares from the other apprentices, also new like herself.

"Your that ThunderClan cat that can swim." A young RiverClan she-cat ventured. Echopaw twitched her tail nervously, remembering that her pelt was till soaking wet. A white WindClan tom's eyes widened.

"ThunderClan? Swim?" A different WindClan tom gasped. Lionpaw growled.

"She isn't really ThunderClan." He defended. The three cats shared a disbelieving glance.

"Right, and I am a StarClan cat!" The she-cat muttered.

"Really, I am WishClan through and through. You don't have to believe me, but I know I am." Echopaw meowed, lifting her head I pride of her own Clan.

"Then why are you in ThunderClan?" The wide-eyed tom pointed out rudely.

"I was attacked by a fox." Echopaw mewed smartly. The she-cat snorted, but both toms shared a surprised glance.

"Really?" She meowed sarcastically. Echopaw sighed and told them the story.

"I rolled down a hill at the edge of WishClan territory and somehow ended up in your lake, knocked out. I woke up in the ThunderClan medicine den." She ended. The toms shared surprised and excited glances, but the she-cat wasn't convinced.

"Prove it." She growled. Her expression showed that she thought Echopaw couldn't prove her attack.

"Fine." Echopaw turned around slowly so that all three cats could get a good look at her scars still covered with marigold and cobwebs, mostly.

"Alright, you have proof, but why have we never heard of this WishClan of yours?" She growled, frustrated that Echopaw was telling the truth.

"Apparently you can't smell. Echopaw doesn't smell like any of our Clans." Lionpaw fired.

"I wasn't asking you."

"My Clan probably doesn't live nearby. I didn't know about these Clans until I woke up in ThunderClan. None of my cats knew about you." Echopaw replied. She looked even more frustrated.

"I think ShadowClan is here." The white tom meowed quickly. Sparks were flying between the two she-cats. Sure enough, another she-cat joined them, older and curious about the hatred flashing between the she-cats.

"Lionpaw, what is going on?" She asked, sitting down next to Lionpaw.

"Steampaw doesn't believe Echopaw isn't a ThunderClan cat and is only here temporarily." He meowed casually. The newcomer nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but Blackstar had leapt up to join the other three leaders and yowled for the gathering to begin. Echopaw looked away from her stare-down with Steampaw and sat on the other side of Lionpaw. Leopardstar stepped forward with a nod of thanks to the ShadowClan leader.

"RiverClan is doing wonderful. We have a new apprentice with us today. Steampaw joins us at her first gathering. We also have two new kits. Unfortunately, their mother has died. We mourn the lose, but show pride in our new arrivals. They do not have names yet." Leopardstar meowed. Firestar stepped forward and nodded to her.

"I am sorry to hear about the death, Leopardstar. ThunderClan will mourn your loss with you. We would also like to say we have two new kits in the Clan. Cinderpelt has had her kits, but they also do not have names yet. Before I turn over to Onestar, I would like to say something. ThunderClan has knowledge of four other Clans, possibly near-by. Currently, an apprentice from one of these Clans is staying in ThunderClan until her wounds heal. She has had the honor of being here tonight. We plan on keeping up her training until our medicine cats find her fit to travel back to her own Clan." He meowed. Echopaw could feel stares from cats around her. They obviously had noticed her strange scent and knew that she was who Firestar was talking about. She avoided the gazes and kept looking at all four leaders. The tom closest to Firestar looked surprised.

"Four other Clans? Is that even possible?" He meowed. He sounded more surprised then disbelieving.

"Yes. We found this apprentice wounded badly in the lake. We also found a dead fox, so we have the knowledge that attacked her." Firestar replied. Echopaw anticipated telling her story.

"So your telling us an apprentice killed a fox?" Steampaw called out, staring at Echopaw. Firestar shook his head. He flicked his tail to signal he wanted Echopaw to explain.

"It attacked me in my own territory. We have a huge hill that no cat has passed before, so we didn't know what was beyond it. When the fox attacked me, I was pushed down. It had me blinded before I could identify its scent. I didn't know what was happening, just that I was rolling downhill. The fox was still attacking me as we rolled. I don't even remember ending up in the lake or being taken to the ThunderClan camp. I woke up and I was there. The fox didn't even give me a chance to attack." Echopaw explained. Murmurs of belief and surprise rippled through the cats.

"When we found the fox, it had evidence of a drowning, and hardly any wounds on it. It had a chip in its ear and a scratch on its muzzle, but that was really all. There was no way any of those would have killed it." ThunderClan deputy, Brambleclaw, added. He had been part of the patrol that had found Echopaw. Cats shared surprised glances. Four other Clans surely seemed unreasonable. Steampaw still wasn't convinced, as was the ShadowClan leader.

"Then how did she know about us?" He growled. Firestar looked at Echopaw again.

"Why do you keep looking at her? Can't the great Firestar explain anything himself?" A voice called from somewhere in the crowd. Firestar bristled.

"It is not my place to tell Echopaw's story. Go ahead, Echopaw." He replied simply. Echopaw nodded.

"None of my Clans had heard about your Clans. I was only a new apprentice when I left anyway." She meowed. It seemed to satisfy the others except Steampaw, for Onestar stepped forward.

"Thank you for that information. I am sad to say WindClan has no new warriors, kits, or apprentices to announce. We are, however, doing well. Prey is running well." He mewed. He stepped back and allowed the white tom to step forward.

"ShadowClan is also doing well. Unlike ThunderClan, we do not allow cats claiming to be part of four unknown Clans into our Clan." He meowed. He leapt down and rallied his cats together. Being almost right in the middle of the crowd, it was impossible for any other cat to tell he was staring at Echopaw alone, but she knew. She could feel his gaze.


	8. Not Home, but Closer Then I Thought

_**I admit, this is completely the shortest chapter in the world, but I am planning something big that when added to this would make the longest chapter in the world. I chose to have the shortest.**_

Echopaw followed Whitewing as they returned to ThunderClan camp. The whole Clan had been quiet since Blackstar had made his comment. Echopaw sped up and fell in step with Whitewing.

"Its all my fault the other Clans are acting like this." She meowed. Whitewing shook her head.

"No. They can act how they choose to act. Until your wounds heal, you are part of this Clan, whether they like it or not." She replied. Echopaw nodded, trying not to show she wasn't convinced. She padded along with heavy paws that barely carried her weight, and she fell back to almost last in the stream of cats. The medicine cats fell behind as well, keeping behind her in case she stumbled. She looked up towards the trees marking ThunderClan territory. To her surprise, behind them, close to the WindClan border, the ground lifted to form a cliff overhanging the lake. It sloped over the river on the border, and in daytime its white-looking stone would be unnoticed above the heads of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors. It went upward to create a hill that sloped until farther out of ThunderClan territory, where it went down again on all sides to a forest. Echopaw's heart jumped. The place showed promise, and the whole thing was oddly familiar.


	9. Hollypaw's Fight

_**Before I begin this chapter, I need to say something. I am thinking about making this a series, but I am not sure whether it is a good idea or not. Feedback on this idea would be appreciated. If it were to happen, it would most likely have new characters. Also, if you like the idea of a sort of next generation one after this, I will have to know if Squirrelflight's kits get their warrior names. I have not read Dark river or Outcast yet, so any names or mates that might happen Outcast or after would be appreciated for the next chapter, which will hopefully include Squirrelflight's kits' warrior ceremonies, or a next generation part of the story, which will happen. I just can't decide to make it a whole new story or not. Anyway, back to the story.**_

**_Note: Some of you have been wondering what exactly is going on. Squirrelflight and Leafpool are Cinderpelt and Firestar's kits. As for Sandstorm, well, lets just say she has been on hunting patrol this whole time. She has never had feelings for Firestar in this story. Sorry for any confusion!_**

Echopaw blinked open her eyes to a cat calling her outside the medicine den.

"Come on Echopaw. Lets do some practice today." Brackenfur purred. Echopaw glanced quickly at a nodding Leafpool before stretching and joining the warrior.

"Morning Brackenfur. Is it just us or are we taking Firestar or Whitewing?" She meowed.

"If you want, we can take Whitewing. I wanted to do some quick battle training to keep your fighting up, just in case. I am taking Hollypaw to do some training, so I got permission to have a mock battle between you two." Brackenfur replied.

"Alright, but I can't come. I have Sunhigh patrol, and we are about to leave." Whitewing meowed suddenly. Brackenfur nodded. The two cats bounded over to the apprentices' den.

"Are you in there Hollypaw? Time to do some battle training." He called. The she-cat slipped out cheerfully.

"Great!" she caught the eye of Echopaw. "You are coming too? Even better, someone to train with! Lionpaw has been hunting as lot lately!" Echopaw and Hollypaw followed Brackenfur out of camp and into the training hollow.

"I want you two to do a mock battle. Rules are sheathed claws, not at full strength, and be careful. Echopaw, that last one is especially for you. I don't want you two to not try, but I don't want anyone to get hurt or break open their wounds. Leafpool would have my head if Echopaw were to get her wounds worsened." Brackenfur ordered. The she-cats nodded and Echopaw leaped at Hollypaw. Hollypaw slipped underneath her and used her nose to unbalance the WishClan apprentice. Then, Hollypaw kicked with her back legs. Echopaw made herself land on all four paws. She had barely skidded to a stop before she dashed forward to jump on Hollypaw.

"Your one of the first good opponents I had!" Hollypaw commented, twisting out of the way. Echopaw nodded as she skidded and leaped at Hollypaw. Again, Hollypaw twisted, but Echopaw was prepared for the dodge. She batted her front paw across Hollypaw's flank, a move that would have left deep scratch marks if her claws were unsheathed. Hollypaw skidded and fought back, leaping up. Echopaw did the same thing the ThunderClan apprentice had done at first. She used her nose to unbalance her and kicked with her back legs. Unlike Hollypaw, she landed and immediately rebounded to pin the ThunderClan apprentice down.

"Good recovery, Echopaw. Hollypaw, your using too many defense moves. Your opponent will have tired you out if this were a real battle. Echopaw, you are offending too much. Try using the other's strategy." Brackenfur commanded. The she-cats nodded and Hollypaw pushed her off. She leaped on top of Echopaw before she could recover and pinned her down. Echopaw rolled to cover her belly and sent Hollypaw flying, but Hollypaw slashed her paw across Echopaw's side on her way down. Echopaw waited for Hollypaw to rebound. The ThunderClan apprentice leaped up. Echopaw twisted out of the way, but Hollypaw used her own move against her. The ThunderClan apprentice ran her paw across Echopaw's flank. Echopaw pushed her down and pinned her down. Both cats sat panting, but no matter how much Hollypaw struggled, she could not escape. She hissed playfully.

"Good job Echopaw. I have never been beaten this easily by another apprentice, let alone a younger one!" The older apprentice mewed. Echopaw lifted her head proudly and allowed Hollypaw to get up.

"We both would have bad scars if we had used our claws!" Echopaw commented. Hollypaw mewed her agreement and laughed.

"Both of you did well, claws or no claws. Hollypaw, I think you should have your warrior ceremony soon. I have heard your brother is almost ready himself." Brackenfur complimented. Echopaw glanced at Hollypaw. The older apprentice's reaction was expected. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeak.

"I hope so!" She meowed.


	10. Vision of Wishes

_**I guess I will have to make up names for Hollypaw and Lionpaw, maybe Jaypaw later. This will be the last chapter for a couple of days, unless I get 11 done today. I am going to a week-long camp without electronics. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Darn Writers block.**_

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called. Echopaw stretched her tired muscles as she heard the call and followed the medicine cats outside. Hollypaw and Lionpaw were waiting eagerly at the foot of the Highledge. She paused as all other cats crowded around to watch the ceremony. Leafpool took her spot next to Brambleclaw, with an angry Jaypaw scowling next to her. Whitewing sat next to her mother and father. Brackenfur sat proudly near his apprentice, while their mother Squirrelflight watched with a raised head. Cinderpelt sat excitedly with her new kits at her paws by the nursery. Sandstorm and Dustpelt sat not much farther from Whitewing. When all the cats had gathered, Echopaw was the only one not in the crowd other then the queens. She sat in front of the medicine den.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar meowed.

"I do." Lionpaw replied clearly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Lionfang. StarClan honors your speed and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Hollypaw, do you agree to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar rested his head on Lionfang's shoulder. The newly named warrior licked it in return before the leader to turned to the she-cat.

"I do." Hollypaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Hollythorn. StarClan honors your strength and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his head on Hollythorn's shoulder and she licked it in return. The Clan started chanting the new warriors' names. Echopaw chanted both names once before retreating back to the medicine den and to her nest. From her spot, she could hear the rest of the Clan retreating to their dens. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Echopaw looked around. She was no longer in the ThunderClan medicine den, but in WishClan's. To her relief, her sister came out of the herb storage, closely followed by Gingerleaf._

"_Gingerleaf, he is awake!" Cloverpaw mewed excitedly. _He? _They bounded over and examined the cat Echopaw was seeing through. Gingerleaf told him to stand up, and he did with a bit of struggling. She told him to walk a few steps. He tried, but he fell over after the first. He licked a white paw, one that could belong to almost any WishClan cat. Suddenly, Echopaw's vision changed, and she was staring at the cat she had just been seeing through. She avoided letting out a gasp. It was Hawkpaw. He had many wounds across his visible side, back and face. One of his ears was almost completely gone, and the eye on the same eye was half closed. His whole back leg was wrapped in cobwebs. His muzzle was scared badly._

"_When will I be able to train again?" He asked. Cloverpaw shared a glance with Gingerleaf._

"_Maybe not for a while. Until that leg heals and you can walk again, you are staying here." Gingerleaf replied. Hawkpaw jumped up, wincing in pain._

"_But I was so close to becoming a warrior! Its all AshClan's fault. They are the ones who did this to me!" He growled, shaking his cobweb wrapped leg. Cloverpaw bounded over to support him._

"_I know. It was not their right to attack our camp like they did." She comforted. Gingerleaf nodded and helped him sit back down. _

_Echopaw's vision faded._

She woke up back in the medicine den of ThunderClan. Her own wounds were covered in marigold and cobwebs, and looking at herself, she was reminded of the vision she had just had. She felt damp, realizing it was raining outside.


	11. Homesick

**_You guys are in luck. I got over my writers block and already have the next chapter for you. Enjoy!_**

Echopaw sat in the rain, watching with secret joy as the ThunderClan cats tried to stay out of it. Most were in their dens or on patrol, but every once in a while an apprentice or even a warrior would make a mad dash from their warm den to the fresh-kill pile and grab the first thing they saw. It was quite entertaining for Echopaw. She loved the rain; it felt just like swimming. She looked over at the nursery. Ferncloud's kits huddled just in the entrance, whispering to each other. Foxkit pushed Icekit and Icekit looked back angrily before dashing to the fresh-kill pile. Icekit ran back with a mouse. Echopaw laughed at the two kits just as Jaypaw lipped out. He stayed where he couldn't get too wet.

"What are you laughing about?" He growled.

"Nothing." She lied. He grabbed her tail so she couldn't leave.

"And I am Clan leader." He spat. Echopaw growled.

"Either way you have no manners." She commented. He prowled again, unsheathing his claws so their pierced her tail. She held back a yowl of pain.

"Now tell me what you are laughing at." He hissed.

"Why does it matter? You know, I didn't have to save you when you fell off the log at the gathering." She hissed back. He dug his claws in farther.

"So why did you?" He mocked.

"I felt it was the right thing to do!" She hissed back.

"Well, you shouldn't even have been at the gathering! It isn't for cats who think they belong in a Clan that doesn't exist." He snapped. Finally, he let go of her tail and slipped back inside. Echopaw licked her fur flat, his stinging words still hurting as much as the marks he had left in her tail. She looked back. No other cats had seen or heard their words, and she sighed before padding back inside. Leafpool was just waking up and Jaypaw was sorting herbs.

"Your all wet! Didn't fall in the lake again did you?" Leafpool mewed when she noticed the WishClan apprentice come in.

"No. I was sitting in the rain." Echopaw replied, shaking herself by the entrance. Some stray drops hit Jaypaw.

"Watch it." He growled quietly as she passed him to go to her nest.

"Well, be careful with water. It could give you a cold." Leafpool warned.

"I know, but it is way harder for WishClan cats to catch colds and coughs. Our fur and skin is made for water, so it dries quickly." She explained. Leafpool nodded, not thoroughly convinced but enough. Echopaw closed her eyes for a nap.

_She blinked open her eyes, finding herself in the WishClan leader's den. Outside the den, lightning streaked the sky and rain poured onto the ground. The cat she was seeing with moved forward and out of the den as a crash of thunder sounded. Featherstorm's kits jumped almost out of their fur and huddled against their mother. Only Lightningkit stayed separated, rolling in a puddle._

"_It is alright. The thunder and lightning will not hurt you." Featherstorm comforted. Robinkit and Nightkit moved forward nervously, but Tinykit stayed under her mother. _

"_I'm not afraid of the thunder and lightning." She admitted. _

"_Then what is the matter?" Featherstorm asked, licking her daughter's head._

"_The rain is too cold!" Tinykit whined, hissing and squirming away from a drop coming off her mother's fur. Featherstorm laughed._

"_If you ever want to swim you will have to get used to water. You like fish don't you? If you can't swim you can't catch fish." Featherstorm meowed. Tinykit's eyes widened and she bounded forward to roll with Lightningkit in his puddle. Another bolt of lightning slashed the sky and all four kits jumped as the ground shook with thunder. _

"_Fallingstar, the medicine den is flooding!" Gingerleaf yowled from the other side of camp. The cat she was looking through turned her head quickly and bounded over as Cloverpaw came out with Skykit an Bramblekit in her mouth. They were soaking wet and mewling, Bramblekit coughing as Cloverpaw set them down. _

"_Bramblekit's cold is going to get worse in this weather now that the medicine den is too wet to keep him in. If we don't find somewhere dry away from the other kits it could turn into whitecough or greencough." Cloverpaw mewed quickly, protecting the kits from the rain with her body. _

"_My den is the highest and least likely to flood. They can stay in there. If I have to, I can sleep in the nursery or warriors' den." Fallingstar mewed quickly. Echopaw realized she was seeing through Fallingstar's eyes. _

"_Alright, but I don't like it. You need a good den yourself, but it is also important for these kits to get better. They are so young that even whitecough might prove fatal. Cloverpaw, get those kits in there then help me get the herbs out of the water before they are ruined. Get the most important herbs at least and help me find a place to put them." Gingerleaf ordered. _

"_Again, my den would be a good place for a temporary medicine den. You two can sleep there until your den is dry. I honestly don't mind." Fallingstar meowed. Gingerleaf nodded gratefully. _

"_Thank you." Cloverpaw mewed in relief. She bounded over to Fallingstar's den and disappeared with the two kits inside. Fallingstar followed Gingerleaf into the medicine den. The vision began to blur._

"_Wait, don't go! I want to know more!" She gasped, but it turned dark._

Reluctantly, Echopaw blinked open her eyes. Jaypaw was growling at her from where he was still sorting herbs.

"Who are you talking to? I didn't say anything or try to leave and I am the only one in here!" He hissed angrily.

"Nobody. Sorry." She growled back. _I'll have to think my dreams next time, not say them._ She thought as she stretched and slipped out the den. Her wounds ached and stung as the rain hit them. It had grown harder since she had fallen asleep. She looked towards the nursery, an aching homesickness stinging her heart as well as she imagined the playing kits of her dream. She half-way expected to see Cloverpaw come out of Firestar's den and come racing towards her, but the only ginger cat emerging was Firestar himself, making a mad dash to the nursery to try and avoid getting wet. She looked towards the apprentices' den, hoping to see even an injured Hawkpaw come out and greet her, or a bossy Foxpaw to ask her why she was in the medicine den. She wanted to see the trouble twins Coyotepaw and Wolfpaw pulling a prank on her or the elders and getting scolded by the older cats. She looked sadly at the fresh-kill pile. No scent of fish or shining scales stole her eye, only the wet forest prey. She rested her head on her paws, feeling lonely in the Clan she had not been born in.


	12. ThunderClan's Treat

**_Again, you are lucky. Somehow the ideas keep flowing out whenever I get on the computer, so chapters are coming quickly. This is oficially the last chapter until maybe Sunday or Monday._**

Hollythorn, Lionfang and Squirrelflight appeared at the camp entrance, wet but with jaws full of prey. They set the fresh-kill down and Hollythorn grabbed a plump mouse and a vole and padded over. She set the plump mouse at Echopaw's feet.

"I thought you might be hungry. No cat has seen you eat all day." She purred. Lionfang joined them with a mouse himself.

"I'm not really, but thanks anyway." Echopaw replied quietly. She took a few bites of the mouse. It didn't taste like the fish she was craving, but she finished it off to be polite. Hollythorn watched her with an alarmed look on her face.

"You look sick." She commented, sniffing Echopaw carefully. She had began her training as a medicine cat, but had chosen to be a warrior instead.

"I'm fine." She replied, not making eye contact. Lionfang meowed in surprise.

"Looks like you were attacked on your tail! It wasn't Maskkit, was it?" He mewed. Hollythorn looked at her tail as she curled it around herself.

"N-no. I-I was chasing a mouse in my sleep and it turned out to be my tail." She stammered. She looked away again, hoping they had not spotted the lie in her voice.

"That isn't what is bothering you. Should we get Leafpool?" Hollythorn meowed unconvinced.

"I'm fine, really." Echopaw lied. She could feel the new warriors' eyes burning into her pelt.

"Your not." Lionfang mewed. "You can tell us what is wrong."

"Do you promise not to tell any other cat?" She asked, looking at them for the first time. They nodded and Hollythorn shook the rain off her head. Echopaw sighed.

"Whenever I close my eyes, I wake up and I am back in my own Clan, but it is as if the things I am seeing are present or future, not past. Also, I am not seeing through my own eyes. I see through the eyes of my Clanmates that I was close to. I have seen through my sister's eyes and my friend Hawkpaw." She admitted. She looked away, not wanting them to laugh. They didn't.

"It isn't that uncommon." A voice sounded behind them and the three turned around in surprise. Leafpool and Squirrelflight were sitting at the entrance to the medicine den. The younger cats looked at them quizzically.

"When we were younger we could find out what was going on with one another using our dreams. Once, me and Brambleclaw went on a long journey with two RiverClan cats and a cat from each of the other Clans. At one point we were attacked by rats, and Brambleclaw's ShadowClan sister Tawnypelt was injured badly on her shoulder. The herb needed to help her was one of the only ones Leafpool hadn't told me before we left." Squirrelflight meowed. Echopaw's eyes widened.

"I was the only cat who knew they were gone, and somehow remembered about the herb they needed the moment they needed it. The night I thought about it I bit onto a bit of burdock root all night and kept thinking the name of the herb. I had bellyache the next day, but Squirrelflight was able to get the message even though she was far away and found some before Tawnypelt's bite got too infected." Leafpool finished.

"If it weren't for my connection with Leafpool, we wouldn't have known to use Burdock root and Tawnypelt could have had to be left behind. Anyway, your ability to see what is going on in your birth Clan using the eyes of your close friends and sister isn't abnormal." Squirrelflight purred.

"But it isn't just my closest friends and siblings. Earlier today I saw through my leader's eyes. She isn't related to me at all and I know her as a leader more then a friend." Echopaw mewed. The part about her sister made sense, but the rest did not. Leafpool padded over and wrapped her tail around the apprentice.

"She might have been thinking about you." She purred comfortingly. Echopaw nodded, not completely convinced. Hollythorn licked her head.

"How about we go hunting? It might make you feel better." She purred. Leafpool nodded and Echopaw agreed. They stood up and padded out of the camp.

"Where are we going to hunt?" Echopaw asked, ducking under a bush behind Hollythorn. The only sign of rain underneath the bush was the drops dripping down and the pounding of it outside.

"How about around the lake? I want to see if it's level is rising." Hollythorn suggested. Echopaw nodded and the she-cats bounded to the lake. It was much higher, and Echopaw could see fish bobbing in and out of the water just a few pawsteps from the bank.

"I wonder if your Clan would mind if I brought back some fish? We wouldn't be stealing it." She mewed. At that moment, Firestar appeared with Cinderpelt.

"Didn't expect to see you two hunting in this weather. I heard your comment about the fish Echopaw. If you know how to catch them, be our guest. I'm sure many of our cats would like to taste fish for once." Firestar purred. Echopaw began to get excited as the ThunderClan cats settled down to watch. She sat at the edge of the water where she had seen a few heads bob and watched carefully with a raised paw. In a blink of an eye a head bobbed up quickly, but Echopaw was as quick. She swiped it up into the air and let it land hard on the ground behind her. It squirmed for a second before it stopped moving. She purred in pride as the ThunderClan cats' eyes widened. She turned back and watched the water again. Another head splashed up and she swiped, but was too late.

"Bad luck." Cinderpelt meowed, shaking her head. Hollythorn had disappeared. Echopaw nodded and turned back, waiting for another head. When it finally broke the surface, she missed again. She moved sideways slightly to make sure she didn't scare them all away. This proved a better spot, for she caught two more fish before having to move on after a few misses.

By the time she had gotten her amusement of fishing, she had enough fish to have each rank share a bite to taste. Firestar let her have her choice of which fish she would have of her own. A small fish was set aside for the medicine cats and Firestar to share and a larger one for the warriors. The queens and kits had a medium sized one and there were three left after that. Echopaw held two in her jaws, ach giving off its own mouthwatering scent. Hollythorn held a fish and a mouse she had caught when she disappeared. The cats set their fish down on the fresh-kill pile and Firestar called a meeting.

"We have a special treat. Echopaw has given us the chance to taste fish. Each den will share one equally and she will get her own. One cat from each den will go over to her and she will hand you a fish. Hollythorn has the one for warriors and Cinderpelt the one for kits and queens." Firestar meowed. Leafpool moved forward as first and was given the smaller fish to share with Jaypaw and Firestar. Cinderpaw took the one Echopaw had chosen for the apprentices and gave the second to last one to the elders. She took hers and was motioned forward to the warriors' den by Hollythorn.

"Why don't you eat that with us?" She asked. The other warriors mewed their agreements. She nodded and sat down next to Hollythorn and Lionfang. The warriors all took a bite and chewed with interest. Echopaw ate hers quickly, forgetting how much she enjoyed the taste of it on her tongue.

"That did make you feel better." Lionfang commented, swallowing his own bit of fish. All the cats seemed to be enjoying themselves despite the rain.

"I guess I just felt home-sick. Fish is more of a common meal then a treat in my own Clan." She commented. Hollythorn mewed cheerfully and rolled on her back.


End file.
